Collaborative computing sessions, such as interactive conferences (e.g., conferences or meetings), may be supported by a network of servers and client computers. In particular, one feature available to online meetings or data conferencing systems is to allow computer users at different locations to communicate via a computer network and share applications stored and/or executed on one of the user's computers, such as through a software program that enables the users to share applications (e.g., sharing a presenter's application with one or more attendees/viewers).
A conferencing technique for sharing applications during a data conference is to share a predefined area of the presenter's computer screen with an attendee (e.g., “desktop sharing”). Using this technique, the presenter's computer captures an image within a predefined portion of the presenter's computer screen/display (e.g., the entire screen or a portion of the screen). The captured image within the predefined portion of the presenter's computer is then transmitted to the attendee's computer for viewing. A refinement to this conventional technique allows the presenter to selectively share an application with the attendee (e.g., “application sharing”). In some situations, an attendee may be using a mobile device to access the shared content.